You Had Your Chance
by Crystal7
Summary: After Harry leaves Ginny for another woman he returns years later for her but Ginny isn't really to give her back his heart or is she? Please R/R!


You Had Your Chance  
  
Ginny sobbed against her pillow. How could he do this to her? How? She punched her mattress. Harry Potter was a liar and a cheat! She hated him! She hated him! She hoped beyond all hope that she never saw Harry Potter again!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Five years later.  
  
Ginny hauled up the stack of books and started placing them on shelves. She had been working in the Ministry of Magic's library for four years. She used magic only when need be, quite unlike her brothers Fred and George.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny slowly placed the last book on the shelf. She knew that voice. She hadn't heard it for five years but she knew that voice. She turned slowly around, "Harry."  
  
"Ginny I-"  
  
Ginny held up her hand, "I don't want to hear it. Harry, you broke my heart. I simply don't want to hear it."  
  
"Ginny I came to apologize."  
  
"Drop dead."  
  
"Ginny-" He reached out and grabbed her hand. Ginny felt electricity pulse through her body. He could feel it. He felt his body pulse like it hadn't in a long time. "Ginny, I love you."  
  
Ginny smacked him, "I am not falling for that line again, Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry let her go, "Ginny, how can I prove to you that I'm still in love with you and that I'm sorry what happened?"  
  
Ginny turned and walked towards a nearby table and heaved up another stack of books. She cleared the tears from her eyes, "Go back in time and take back what happened."  
  
"Ginny, I can't," Harry said sadly, "But if I could, I would."  
  
Ginny sighed and started to walk away from her old flame, "Then I can't believe you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny Weasley turned the corner. She was so happy. Her family was finally back together and she was dating the famous Harry Potter. He was so kind, caring, and he really loved her.  
  
Ginny pushed open the door and walked outside. She was so excited. Harry told Ron that he thought he could spend the rest of his life with Ginny and that made her feel so excited.  
  
"Oh, Harry!"  
  
Ginny knitted her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell was that? She heard that cry again from inside the small cabin nearby. Ginny peeked over the windowsill. Harry and Cho were in there! Making love!  
  
Ginny shoved open the door, "You bastard!"  
  
"Ginny!" Harry cried running after her. He grabbed her arm while he stood naked in front of her, "I have something to tell you, something important!"  
  
Ginny slammed her fist into his cheek, "Leave me alone! YOU LIEING CHEATING SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Harry yelled back, "Ginny! I have something to say! I don't love you, I've never loved you, I want to be with Cho."  
  
Ginny slammed her fist into his cheek again, this time Harry fell into the ground, "I hope you die and rot in HELL!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry slumped up against the wall. He had a lot of explaining to do. He wanted to tell Ginny the truth about him and Cho, but he couldn't. He needed to choose between the peace and the only woman he loved.  
  
What the hell was he going to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ginny, Harry really loves you," Hermoine said to reassure you friend.  
  
"If he really loved me he never would have slept with Cho! He comes crawling back to me and for god sakes, what? Because Cho has had his child and I have not?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermoine shook her head, "Harry you HAVE to tell her. Her not knowing the truth has totally destroyed her!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "It is important that people believe that Cho's child is mine, not. Not whose it really is."  
  
"Who is the father?" Hermoine asked. While she knew that Harry had never slept which Cho, that someone else had, she still did not know who that other person was.  
  
"I can't tell you," Harry said again.  
  
Hermoine closed her eyes, "If you are not going to tell me at least tell the woman you love, the woman you TRULY love."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry approached Ginny slowly. Her back was to him and she was facing the lake. The lake where they had first kissed.  
  
Ginny dove into the lake, with barely anything on. "Come on Harry!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "You're nuts!" They had been flirting non-stop for months but it had never really gone anywhere. Ginny was the little sister of Harry's best friend.  
  
"Don't be such a chicken-shit!" Harry disrobed and leaped in after her, splashing water all over Ginny. Ginny laughed, "That's better!"  
  
They bobbed up and down. Closer and closer until they were only inches apart. Harry slowly slipped his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
Ginny leaned her head back in the water and enjoyed his hands on her. She had been waiting for this since she was ten years old. Harry used his other hand to bring her head up and brought her lips to his.  
  
"It's a sickening memory, isn't it?" Ginny asked, her back still turned to him.  
  
Harry approached her, "Ginny let me explain."  
  
Ginny spun around, "You had your chance and you blew it! You had me but instead you choose to go screw Cho!"  
  
Harry grabbed her, "I never made love to Cho!"  
  
"Bull shit! I was there! I caught you!"  
  
"No you didn't! You caught someone else with Cho!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny I wasn't even in England at that time. I was down in Eygpt with Bill. I made Bill SWEAR not to tell you I was with him and not Cho at the time."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked in a whisper.  
  
"It's true." Harry said. "I was with Bill and Hermoine in Egypt trying to find Malfoy. Even Ron doesn't know."  
  
"Why the hell would a look-a-like, and why." Ginny faltered. She couldn't continue. "Why would Bill lie to me?"  
  
"Because it was necessary. Cho didn't even know that it wasn't me."  
  
Ginny knitted her eyes, "What?"  
  
"Malfoy knew Cho's family had the gift of sight. While Cho herself does not have it, her child will. It usually skips generations. Malfoy wanted her to have a child. She turned him away so he found one of those rare people who could like, you know, change their appearance."  
  
Ginny knew of what he spoke. Tonks was one. She couldn't quite utter the name but she knew what he meant. "Keep going."  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Cho would only open her heart to me, or someone she thought was me. He seduced her and she became pregnant. For the safety of the child and the world I claimed the child was mine and stayed by Cho's side. Cho still does not know the truth and she can never know!"  
  
Ginny looked away, "This makes no sense."  
  
"It makes perfect sense," Bill said approaching the old lovers. "Harry was with me in Egypt when you found Cho and 'Harry' together. We uncovered the plot on our return to England and Harry decided that for the sake of peace and the child we would claim it was his child. No one would dare lay a hand on the hand of Harry Potter's child. And no one has. This child has held the Potter name for four years and is safe."  
  
Ginny sucked in a breath, "I can't. breathe."  
  
Bill squeezed Ginny's shoulder, "Just take a moment."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, "So you never slept with Cho? You never lied or cheated?"  
  
"Lied, yes," Harry answered, "Cheated, no."  
  
Ginny flew into Harry's arms. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Harry hugged her tight, "I love you. We'll find a way to make this work."  
  
Ginny nodded against his shoulder, "Yes. For the safety of the child."  
  
Harry pulled back and kissed Ginny, "I am so sorry."  
  
Ginny pressed her forehead to his, "I know."  
  
THE END 


End file.
